


So What If I'm @#$%ing Crazy

by LackingLack



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, My favorite new psychopath, dark themes, jumbled narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LackingLack/pseuds/LackingLack
Summary: Point of view story from the perspective of Rebecca Hoover aka "Twist", basically me trying to give her some background and help show why she is how she is (to the extent any kind of reasons even apply)





	So What If I'm @#$%ing Crazy

Rebecca was always different.

Some people call it a "chemical imbalance". Others have referred to it as "demon possession". 

However you think of it, there has always been something a bit off with that girl.

Rebecca at the age of 10

Eww look at her

She's so weird

Hahahahahahaha

Honey we love you, we just wish you'd tell us if anything is wr-

Rebecca clinging to her stuffed animals looking out the window

Age 13

Oops. Sorry bitch. FREAK

Rebecca's lunch plate is smooshed onto her outfit, as the girls laugh again

Rebecca staring at the wall, her uncle seated on the bed next to her smoking

Age 14

Rebecca in a shed in backyard near woods

Twisting squirrels and birds inside out, feeling the warm glow deep inside her gut and up her spine as she shudders

Age 15

Oh my god... what did you d-

Quick call the poli-

Rebecca sitting in her room, the remains of her uncle plastered all over including on her face and skin, grinning ear to ear as parents find her

Age 16

Time for your daily dose, mutie freak, open u- OOOUGGGGHH

Rebecca grinning devilishly, she tricked another guard

Age 17 

Explosion heard as she is rescued

Scared but she finally meets someone... like her

She's not all alone anymore

"My name's Andy. What's yours?"

"Rebecca." She softly smiles.

"Hey you wanna go outside?"

"I'd like that"

"Most people can move things up, down, sideways. For me... there's another direction."

"You can skip the sales pitch, you had me at milkshake"

"Hey want to have some fun?"

"I hate cops"

Starting to smile again and get excited

"Come on show me yours"

"Hahahaha that was AWESOME"

Eyes wide open, pulse racing, feeling the warmth again

"So, how did it go?" 

"I'm starting to feel like myself again"

"You'll kill them, **all** , if they make fun of me. They're all dead right?"

"Are we really gonna let the workers go? They did all this crap to mutants and then they just get to _go home_? I mean seriously, they're _humans_ "

"Hey, my mom's a human"

"Whatever, so was mine"

"You remember what it was like in that hospital? How angry you were. How alone. How afraid. You have to _channel_ that. Just... picture what it **felt like**. **Use** it"

"All of you deserve to be wiped from the face of the earth. You're terrorists. All of you. You'll all _burn_ for this! I hope you **rot in hell** "

"We're just gonna let them _go_? I'm being serious. The whole reason we're here is these people are **hurting mutants** "

"The plan is, we walk out of here"

"Rebecca, we are done here"

Staring furtively at the closed glass doors, eyes jumping, pulse quickening

" _Screw_ the plan"

"No - no! No, no, NO! NO!"

Rebecca's fists shaking in struggle and delight as she snaps them

Splattered blood against the doors

Feeling waves of delirious ecstasy

Breathing in and out, turning to offer an impish grin to her fellow special person


End file.
